Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Championship
The NWA/ Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Championship (or simply NWA Tri-Force Championship) is a secondary professional wrestling championship contested for in the independent professional wrestling promotion Vendetta Pro Wrestling. The championship is generally contested in professional wrestling matches, in which participants execute scripted finishes rather than contend in direct competition. The Championship can only be contested in matches with three competitors. Originally, the title would be contested in a three-way elimination match in which the first fall eliminates one wrestler, reducing the match to a standard one-fall match. This style of match was known in Vendetta Pro as a Tri-Force match. Since 2011, the Tri-Force Championship has been contested in a more standard Triple Threat match, in which three competitors compete in an otherwise standard one-fall contest. This was done to force the Champion to be offensive, rather than allowing him to let the two challengers wear each other down. This has caused some controversy, as the Champion only has a 33.3% chance of successfully defending the title, and can lose the title without being pinned or forced to submit. Regardless of any additional rules or match styles, there are always three competitors involved in a match in which the Tri-Force title is on the line. Since the introduction of the Tri-Force Championship in Vendetta Pro, similar three-way rules have been adopted by TNA Wrestling for matches involving the TNA X-Division Championship. There have been various belts used with different designs to signify the titleholder. The design for the current belt dates back before May 2010 when the title was first activated, but due to numerous delays, the actual belt was not created until April 2012. Famous B. was the first wrestler to hold the current belt. On July 15, 2014, Vendetta Pro Wrestling joined the National Wrestling Alliance. The Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Championship, held at the time by Vintage Dragon, was re-branded as the NWA/Vendetta Pro Tri-Force Championship—or simply, the NWA Tri-Force Championship—as the only title in the NWA defended strictly in three-competitor matches. History The first Tri-Force Champion was Chimaera, who won the title on May 23, 2010 in Lompoc, California, defeating “Nightclaw” Brian Cage and “Big Nasty” Jason Watts in a tournament final. Eventually, Chimaera had to relinquish the title due to signing with World Wrestling Entertainment, but would continue to be recognized as Champion until a new titleholder could be crowned since the title change was for a non-punitive reason. Soon, a new Tri-Force Champion would be crowned as "The Asian Sensation" Dana Lee won the vacant title by defeating "Leader of the Groove Nation" Ray Rosas and "The Fly Daddy" Jardi Frantz for the title on March 12, 2011 in Santa Maria, California in a Tri-Force three-way elimination match. However, on April 10, 2011 in Lompoc, California, Lee announced that he had enlisted in the United States Army, and has wrestled in his last match after successfully defending the Tri-Force title against Dylan Drake and Jeckles The Jester. As with the previous Champion, the reason for the title change was non-punitive, and as such, Lee would continue to be recognized as Tri-Force titleholder until a new Champion can be crowned. The third Tri-Force Champion was Disco Machine, who won the title on September 10, 2011 in Bakersfield, California. The Tri-Force title had been vacated earlier in the evening by Vendetta Pro Commissioner Christian Cole. Disco Machine won the title by defeating "Mega Bucks" Mario Banks and "The Heatseeker" Eric Cross in a one-fall Tri-Force match. As with all things Tri-Force, it was not without at least a small amount controversy, as the Commissioner was under the belief that the match was a Three-Way Elimination, as almost all early Tri-Force matches were. , the longest reigning Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Champion.]] During the 15-minute "bonus" time period of the January 12, 2012 edition of Vendetta Pro Radio, show host and Vendetta Pro Commissioner Christian Cole announced that the Tri-Force Championship was once again vacant, although he did not immediately state the reason. This would be the first time that the Tri-Force title was vacated on a date other than immediately before a match to crown a new Tri-Force Champion. Later on, it was revealed that on January 1, 2012, Tri-Force titleholder Disco Machine had announced his retirement from professional wrestling. "Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury became the fourth Tri-Force Champion, winning the vacant title at Reflexion 2012 by defeating Sheik Khan Abadi and El Chupacabra. Luxury also has the dubious distinction of being the first Tri-Force Champion to actually lose the title in a match. However, Luxury has also the first person to have held the title on multiple occasions. Only Lil Cholo has duplicated this feat. In his second reign alone, Cholo held the Tri-Force Championship longer than any other. 2010 Title Tournament Title history See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling *Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship *Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tag-Team Championship *National Wrestling Alliance External links * Profile References Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling championships Category:Singles championships